Never Forget
by Teeanne
Summary: It's been nearly sixty years since Japan gave Taiwan back to China, sixty years since Kiku has seen Mei's smiling young face. Fate seems to bring the two back together again when Mei visits Japan one summer, and ends up staying at Kiku's home due to the hotel accidentally overbooking. Can Mei and Kiku rekindle the warm spark even after so many years? Fluffy Kikuwan/Taipan (菊と梅) !
1. Chapter 1: Reconciliation

Kiku gazed up in mild irritation at the ever-darkening sky, the stormy gray clouds closing over what used to be bright blue sky. Resigning himself for a rainy day, the stoic faced Japanese man walked briskly into the shelter of a small hotel just as drops of rain began to pour heavily down from the sky.

_ More rain... Oh well, I can always borrow an umbrella from here. The steady beat of rain is pleasant though. _Exhaling slowly, he turned towards the counter to request an umbrella, but before he could form the words something-no, someone-else caught his eye.

Long flowing brown hair tumbling over the back of her pale pink qipao, a stubborn strand forever sticking out and bouncing as she fought to keep the obvious distress from her normally cheery and gentle voice. An exquisite plum blossom pin resting in her hair, the silk petals curled ever so slightly. There was no mistaking her.

"Well I'm telling you missy, I booked my room way earlier than you did, so unfortunately you're just going to have to find other accommodations honey."

"B-but..." The young Asian teenager gestured with her hands helplessly under the cold gaze of a rather intimidating European woman towing a truckload worth of baggage behind her. "I-I... It's peak season you know, and it's just so hard to find-"

"Too bad, so sad deary, but I placed the room a whole five minutes before you did," the other one replied snidely, turning to the flustered looking employee. "Isn't that right sir?"

Letting out a defeated sigh, the desk clerk nods reluctantly, "I'm sincerely sorry for the mixup Taiwan-san, but it is true... I can most certainly call around the other hotels, surely there will be at least one unoccupied room-"

"She can come stay at my home," Kiku spoke up quietly, and everyone started at his interruption, the desk clerk immediately bowing and thanking him a dozen times over. With a dignified huff, the European women glided past Mei almost smugly, disappearing behind a hallway leaving a poor bellhop to hastily gather her luggage on a wheeled rack.

"Kik-I mean, Japan!" She gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth in embarrassment and a blush creeping across her cheeks. Internally she kicked herself; countries usually refer to one another by their country's name unless they were close.

Giving a slight bow, Kiku straightened and smiled slightly. "A pleasure to see you again, Taiwan-san." Heading over to where the short girl was still frozen with shock, he deftly pulled up the handle of her luggage and said in his calm voice, "Here, let me help you with this. The rain seems to be letting up."

As Mei opened her mouth to protest Kiku silenced her with a gentle pat on the head, his lips quirking in one of his rare smiles. "I insist."

"I don't know how to thank you enough," the younger country admitted as the two began to walk along the mostly deserted street as the rain trickled down to a barely noticeable drizzle.

"You don't have to," Kiku replied, easily pulling her bag behind him.

"Well, seeing as you made yourself plenty at home sixty years ago, I guess I won't be too much of a burden then Japan-san?" Mei joked lightheartedly, but her grin fell at the sight of the normally composed Japan pale slightly.

"You know I'm not... the same person as..." Kiku struggled to force the words out, mentally cringing as the memories came rushing back. The blood, the wars, invading and taking over Taiwan... Sweet, innocent Taiwan...

"I know," she said quietly, touching his arm and looking up at him with warm chocolate eyes. "We all know. Even I feel it now. Scary, right?"

_Taiwan? Innocent Mei, becoming two-faced like the rest of us? _Kiku attempted to maintain his composure, even as turmoil roiled underneath. He couldn't even fathom how Mei could ever become a completely different person from the way she is now, happy, kind, carefree...

"You're... okay?" He asked hesitantly, cringing again at how lame and pathetic that sounded. _Of course baka, you invade her country, and now after sixty something years you ask if she's okay._

Mei seemed to fully understand his agitation, and her eyes crinkled up in a smile again. "Yes... Really, I was fine then. You treated my country better than... Well, you probably saw how England-san..." She trailed off awkwardly, not really wanting to elaborate.

But it was true. Although she had been furious and even overwhelmingly rebellious at first that Yao had handed her over to Kiku, slowly she had accepted the fact and learned to live with it, grateful that at least that domineering side of Japan was more humane that the other main nations.

Wordlessly he nodded in agreement, his straight black hair ruffled by the gentle breeze. Mei and Kiku mutually decided not to probe the subject farther, instead making small talk the rest of the time.

"How's China-san?" Even as he asked Kiku felt yet another flash of remorse that he never did become close to Wang Yao, although the older country had taken good care of him.

"Doing quite well actually, although he's still being a bit difficult about me being on my own and all," Mei answered, rolling her eyes. "It's like I'm still a little girl."

"I know the feeling," Kiku murmured softly, taking yet another painful trip down memory lane. Come to think of it, he never did formally apologize... But then again, how could he? It was the same with the other nations; it was nigh impossible to repent for what they do, instead choosing to move on and pretend like nothing happened. Especially Arthur and Alfred.

Mei nodded in acknowledgement, her strand bouncing as they came upon Kiku's home, a cozy traditional style house with plain paper and wood sliding doors. As she skipped over to the front door a fluffy dog ran out to meet her, panting and wagging its tail happily. Giggling, Mei tried to keep the dog down as it started to try and leap up onto her.

"No, Pochi, down..." Kiku crouched and scooped up the excitable dog in his arms, chuckling as Pochi twisted around to lap at his cheek. Still having a giggle fit, Mei reached over and stroked its soft fur, laughing as the dog licked her hand. "Hey, that tickles!"

Setting a much calmer Pochi down on his porch, Kiku hefted Mei's luggage up onto the floor and slid the door wider, smiling. "Welcome to my house Taiwan-san."

"Mei," she said faintly, looking up at Japan warmly. "Just call me Mei."

His breath caught in his throat, but Kiku manage to hide his surprise by widening his rare smile. "Then call me Kiku from now on... Mei."

* * *

_Author's Note: _

_I hope you all enjoyed the first part of this Taipan fanfic~! I'm new to writing a Hetalia fanfiction with a shipping, and the second part will be published soon~! Thank you for reading! _

_*Note: Due to school unfortunately I'll have to publish the second part a little later than acceptable. _ Gomen ne mina~!_


	2. Chapter 2: Pocky?

Mei hums appreciatively as she sips her tea, sitting back comfortably on her calves while gazing up at the moon's pale face. "It's a beautiful night isn't it Kiku?"

"Yes," he murmurs softly, resting the steaming porcelain cup on his lap. "The rabbit's pounding more rice cakes."

"Eh?" Her curl bobs as Mei turns to look at the man sitting beside her. "China-xiansheng said the rabbit's pounding medicine."

Kiku hides a smile behind another sip of tea, shrugging nonchalantly. "Well, rice cakes are no doubt tastier than medicine."

Giggling, Mei tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "That's true." A mild breeze sweeps across Japan's back porch, and she finds herself staring subconsciously at Kiku's ruler straight black hair. Windy fingers ruffle his midnight locks, and strands of hair flop into his calm, comforting brown eyes. The elder nation radiated an aura of quiet authority, yet Mei detected a hint of ancient melancholy surrounding him as well. Unintentionally, she scoots a little closer to him, her hands wrapped tightly around her cup. Over the past two days Kiku had taken her sightseeing all around Japan, they just got back from Kyoto, and somehow along the way Mei found herself drawn to his gentle, placid nature. So much more different than how he was sixty years ago.

_What am I thinking? I-I can't be this attracted to him in the space of two days... _Blushing slightly, Mei starts tentatively, "Ki-Kiku-"

Turning his head to the side, he blinks curiously, noting the faint roses in her cheeks and how tightly her delicate hands gripped the porcelain cup. _Why is she so nervous...? Did I do something, or...? _"Yes? What is it Mei?" Kiku asked gently, not wanting the fidgeting teenage nation beside him to feel even more uneasy than she apparently is.

Mei face reddens further, half mumbling, "O-oh... Um... I w-was just-"

In an instant something furry slams into her back, and with an undignified squeal Mei topples forward onto the lush grass underneath the wooden porch. A split second later, hot tea splashes all over her hands and waist area, scalding her skin.

"POCHI!" Swiftly scooping up the wriggling mass of fur and placing him firmly inside the house, Kiku reaches a hand out to Mei, his eyes dark with concern. "Are you alright?"

Biting her lip, she nods and lets his hands envelope her dainty ones, pulling her up. Her arms were trembling a little, the skin throbbing an angry red from the tea. Her blossom pink qipao clings uncomfortably onto her upper body, and Kiku reflexively averts his eyes, feeling more than just a little awkward at how tightly the silk pressed against Mei's torso and chest. To his dismay heat sears in his face...and...well...other parts of his body.

_Mei's your friend. She just got burned by tea. Think Kiku. Quit being an idiot._

"Here..." Kiku murmurs softly, supporting Mei's body as he leads her to the kitchen. Setting her down in a chair, he hurried over with an ice pack and a cloth soaked with cold water. Trying not to stare at her upper body, he starts to swab the red inflamed skin with the cloth. "It's okay... It's okay...Please don't cry Mei, I've got you..."

Whimpering softly even though the older nation was being as gentle as possible, Mei tried not to cry; embarrassment welled up inside her and threatened to show itself in even _more _embarrassing tears. She blinked away the moisture, instead concentrating on Kiku's low, soothing voice, until the swelling went down.

"S-sorry you have to trouble yourself-"

"Don't apologize... Pochi shouldn't have rushed out blindly like that," he interrupted, and his hand reached up to instinctively pat her head reassuringly. Her russet eyes widened slightly, a memory colliding.

**_"Mei... Oh come on, you know he didn't mean it like that..." _**

**_Sniffing, her curl bounced erratically all over the place as a tiny little girl buried her face in the trailing silky pink sleeves of her qipao. Beside her, a pale raven haired juvenile leaned back on his heels, his normally flat solemn gaze dark with concern. _**

**_"Yes he did!" she screamed, tears running from her glistening russet eyes. "Yong Soo's a meanie! I hate him! Hate him, hate him, hate him-"_**

**_"Now now Mei... You know what Yao says about getting along with-"_**

**_"...B-but getting along doesn't mean Yong Soo owns my country right?" Blinking her tears away, the girl rubbed her eyes and stares hopefully up at the older boy. "I'm still with Yao right?"_**

**_Exhaling slowly, he forces a smile on his face and reaches over to pat her head gently, displaying his rarely seen affection. _**

**_"Yeah. We all are, remember?"_**

"D-do you want to go and...eto...change?" Kiku trips over his words a little, rousing Mei from her memories.

"Y-yeah..." Standing up a little too quickly, she shakes her head to clear the sudden wave of vertigo and rushes to her room-well, the guest room-leaving Kiku gazing after her worriedly.

Ten minutes later, the two sat on the couch with an almost apologetic looking Pochi squished between them. Munching rather enthusiastically on some Pocky she found in the pantry, Mei observes Kiku's pale hand sweeping gracefully over the paper, dressed in a light pink cotton nightgown. Meanwhile, the poor nation attempted to keep a blush from blossoming over his face from her proximity, pretending-unsuccessfully-that she wasn't there.

_She...looks really cute in that... _Sneaking a glance, he takes note of her slightly tanned skin contrasting with the ruffles at the neckline of the nightgown, still damp brown hair tumbling over her right shoulder in a messy ponytail, and her flushed face from another shower. Completely oblivious to his scrutinizing stare, she breaks off another piece of chocolate dipped biscuit stick as her eyes stay glued to the paper resting on Kiku's lap.

_N-no... I shouldn't be thinking that... Mei is just a friend... She is-was practically my little sister... _His eyes darted again over to where she hovered over his paper, still working her way down the Pocky stick, and nearly had a heart attack.

"Oh!" Squeaking in surprise, the teenage nation hurriedly pushed up her sleeve, blushing slightly. _Thank goodness it didn't slip down too low... _"S-sorry..."

"N-nothing to be sorry for," He mumbled back, concentrating fiercely on finishing the final panel of a manga concept he was working on. For a few more minutes, the sound of muted pencil lead scratching against paper filled the silence between the two, accompanied by an occasional soft crack as Mei chewed on Pocky.

"Done!" The Japanese man exclaimed triumphantly, setting his sketchpad and pencil down on the kotatsu table in front of the couch. Stretching in satisfaction, Kiku massaged his cramped fingers before turning to the nation beside him. "Hey Mei, what do you think of-"

Glowing copper eyes blinked mischievously at him as Mei scooted a little closer to him, her slightly damp bangs flopping over her forehead. Cocking her head to one side, she asked around the chocolate coated biscuit stick between her teeth, "Pocky?"

* * *

**A/N: Nyaaaaa~ I'm so sorry for not updating, I was working on another alternate chapter continuation, but then I got stuck with writer's block so I just started over and eventually came up with Pocky as a solution. w **

**Hope you all liked this chapter, it's gonna get real fluffy next upcoming chapter~! Thanks for reading, leave a review~! (I promise I'll try and finish the final extremely fluffy chapter soon, okie dokie~?)**


End file.
